


Holy Love

by Stardreamt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, TW: nuns, play, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 13:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Blaine and Sam experience Goda script scene that I wrote for funsies
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Holy Love

ACT 2  
SCENE 8

Light up on an empty stage, single spotlight on our main character BLAINE. He sits on the ground CS while SAM does a gentle Cha Cha Slide behind him. Both are wearing Nun habits. (SFX: A ballad cover of the Cha Cha Slide)

SAM  
(with grand emotion while dancing) I have something I need to tell you, Blaine.

BLAINE  
(Closing his eyes and murmuring prayers to himself) What is it, sister?

SAM stops his dancing and the music stops. It is silent now. BlAINE looks up from his prayers and tilts his head to the sky while SAM stands directly behind him, a sincere look on his face.

SAM  
I want you to be my husband.

BLAINE gasps loudly and crosses SR, throwing a hand to his chest and weeping.

SAM  
(beginning to weep as well) B-Blaine? Blaine, I…

BLAINE  
I need a few moments.

SAM nods to himself and crosses SL. Both men are now opposite eachother in position. Music begins. (SFX: slow ballad music. Piano with a hint of washboard playing in the background.)

Blaine-ing Free  
(a Blaine cover of Breaking Free [High School Musical]):  
SAM: We’re soarin’  
BLAINE: Flying’  
SAM: There’s not a Blaine in heaven that I can’t love  
BLAINE: If we’re tryin’  
BOTH: Then we’re Blaine-ing free

They continue the song, adding a freestyle rap. (Up to the Actor’s interpretation of what the rap should sound like) Both end up side by side CS and inches from each others’ faces.

SAM  
(breathing heavily) So does this mean…?

BLAINE  
(nodding) It does.

SAM  
We’re (Cha Cha Slides to the left)...?

BLAINE  
(Cha Cha Slides into SAM’s heart) Blam.

The men cry into each other's nun habits. BLAINE weeps exceedingly louder and louder and SAM screams into the sky. Then… silence. A soft wind sounds and from the heavens above, GOD descends. He wears a purple cloak with a wizard hat.(SFX: God’s wind)

GOD  
(clapping his massive hands together as he smiles at BLAINE and SAM) I’m here, boys. 

BOTH SAM AND BLAINE  
God????

GOD  
(grinning) It is I.

SAM  
You look an awful lot Bertram Winkle.  
GOD  
I get that a lot.

BLAINE  
(crossing his arms and looking at GOD) What-

BLAINE cries out in pain, clutching his eyes and screaming. SAM cradles his mans and looks up at GOD only to experience the same excruciating pain.

GOD  
Oh yeah, I forgot that you mere mortals cannot look directly at my face. 

BLAINE  
My eyes!

SAM  
It burns!

BLAINE  
Oh no!

SAM  
Oh my God!

GOD  
(his voice booming and morphing to something inhuman and deep voiced) DO NOT SAY MY NAME IN VAIN!

SAM  
I’m so sorry, God! You just look so much like Bertram that I forgot you were God.  
GOD  
(his voice back to normal) You are forgiven.

BLAINE  
(rubbing his eyes until he can see again) What are you here for anyway?

GOD  
Oh yeah. I just wanted to hang out.

So the boys and GOD hang out. A television rolls onstage and a Wii appears out of GOD’s cloak. The group plays Just Dance until BLAINE and SAM turn to dust from being in GOD’s presence too long. (Actor’s note: The actor must turn to dust for real or the scene won’t work. It’s up to the cast to figure out how to disintegrate a human.) 

END SCENE


End file.
